The Love of 2 People
by gilmoregirl123
Summary: This is a story of Chris and Lore but it turns a different way!R
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my second story and its about Christoper Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore and its from the beginning to the end expect there are a few changes theres no Luke,Jason,Max,Shery,Dean,Jess but Straub and Francie Hayden are in the story and All of the Huntbergers are in the story later and well its story that i thought would happen in show but it didnt happen so im gonna make it happen in my story!_**

Chilton Parking Lot (1984)

(Christoper was in the parking lot leaning on the fence with his friends and also Lorelai was

in the parking lot with her friends laughing and siting on top of the cars and playing games and telling secrets and all those things when Lorelai sees Chris and his friends starring at her and her friends and talking so Lorelai just said)

Lorelai: Ill be right back.

Stacey: Why? Where are you going?(She says that while everyone watchs her walk over to the guys and the guys are looking say wow! Because Lorelai just went up to Chris and gave him a deep kiss and then when they part Chris says)

Chris: Whoa! What was that for?

Lorelai: Just wanted to know what was it like.

(All the guys says oooooooh. While Lorelai walks to her friends)

Lorelai: Wait up guys ill be.

(Lorelai got in the car and drove off with her friends and left Chris standing there still like a ice sculpture)

Chris: What just happened?

Jake: The populest girl in school just came up to you and kissed her! Just yo know how it

felt? (One of his friends said that so surprised voice)

At The Gilmore Mansion

Lorelai: Mom dad im home (While saying that while walking through the door)

Emily: Were in the living room! Come join us please!

Lorelai: Okay mother.

(She walks in the room full of women in a circle)

Lorelai: Hello ladys.

Emily: Hi! This is Francie Hayden,Shira Huntzberger,Emma Vanderbilt,Lily Rostheschild,Laura Mcrae,Rachel Geller,Susan Worthington and Joelle Johnson their from my D.A.R and were talking about the next party.

Francie: Yes would you like to join us Lorelai?

Lorelai: Umm...I would love to join you but i have a project coming up and a I work on it right away.

Francie: Of course you do.

Lorelai: Nice to meet you all and have a wounderful evening.

(Lorelai Walks up stairs and enters hers room and has a surprise waiting for her on her baclony)

**_Hey i hope you liked the first chapter and read the rest and please dont be ruff at the reviews please!_**

_** Jamie **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey thanks for waited i hope you like it!_**

Lorelai: Whoa! What are you doing in my room?

Chris: I dont know just wanted to surprise you!

Lorelai: You did more of a heartattck than a surprise!

Chris: Sorry about that.

Lorelai: Its okay just dont do it again!

Chris: Okay.

Lorelai: Why did you really come here?

Chris: Well it has something with you kissing me!

Lorelai: Oh! I only did that because i like you and wanted to kiss you because your friends were starring at my friends and you were starring at me!

Chris: Oh well for your info i do really like you.

Lorelai: Really?

Chris: Yup and want to be my girlfriend?

Lorelai: Of course! You want to get a bit to eat downstairs?

Chris: Sure

Lorelai: But be very quiet

Chris: Why

Lorelai: Becaues my mom and her friends are her and if they see us or hear us were cot and then non stop questions on we meet and what your doing here.

Chris: Oh Okay.

( There walking downstairs and sneek through the lilving room to the kitchen)

Lorela: Christoper stop that!

Chris: No its fun

Lorelai: Chris Please stop!

Chris: Only if you kiss me!

Lorelai: Fine

(They kiss and then lkeep walking and Emily sees something and says)

Emily: Lorelai is that you?

Lorelai: Yes mother its me

Emily: Come join us please

Lorelai: I would but we're busy

Emily: We're whos with you (shwes says that while Lorelai hits her head)

Lorelai: My friend

Emily: We would like to her please

Lorelai: Okay mother

(She walks in and everyone is with shock)

Lorelai: Mother this is Christorper Hayden my (she looks at him and turns to say) boyfriend.

Francie: When did you get a girlfriend Christoper?

Chris: Oh Mother i didnt know you were here.

Francie: Well I would lilke to say the samething.

Lorelai: We would love to stay but we need to get our project done! Christoper is my partner.

Emily: Okay then. You may go.

Lorelai: Thank you!

(Chris and Lore Walk up stairs and Chris says)

Chris: How did you do that?

Lorelai: Do what?

Chris: Get ius out like that?

Lorelai: Years of practice (be said with a giggle)

Chris: Well walk to yoou want to do know?

Lorelai: How about we go to the club?

Chris: What club and how do we get out?

Lorelai: Its a teen club and the same way you got in!

Chris: Oh your clever

Lorelai: Thanks Chris

(They went to the club and then after Chris droped her off at her house and drove off to his on his morterclycle)

**_Hey thanks for reading if you wanna find out what happens next then stick with me_**

_**ttyl!**_

_** Jamie **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello well thanks for waiting and i hope your gonna love it!_**

Chilton Hall Way

(Chris was waited at Lorelais locker that was 2 lockers down Christopers locker)

Lorelai: Hey Stranger (then Kissed him)

Chris: Hey Got us some coffee

Lorelai: Bless you i had a small cup this morning

Chris: So walk to we say and how do we act?

Lorelai: About what?

Chris: About us!

Lorelai: Oh we says that were boyfriend girlfriend and we act how we act

Chris: Okay then i can do this

Lorelai: Do what (and then Chris kissed her and everyone starred)

Lorelai: Oh well i hope non of the boys beat you up and non of the girls beat me up!

Chris: What!

Lorelai: I was joking

Chris: Oh

Lorelai well first we have English (their schedules are the same except for gym)

Chris: Oh then lets walk together then

Lorelai: Okay (then they hold hands and walked together)

(English is over and now we have Chem Lab)

Lorelai: Now we have Chem Lab

Chris: I hate Chem Lab

Lorelai: Welcome to the club ( then they giggled and kissed)

Chris: Well Lets get going

Lorelai: Okay but its going to be boreing! Were did you get the coffee from?

Chriis: From the Campus Coffee Cart

Lorelai: Are you serious

Chris: Yup

Lorelai: Lets go get some before class starts

Chris: Okay!

Outside Coffee Cart

Lorelai: Thanks soo much i needed it

Chris: Well so did I but its nicer with you

Lorelai: Aw thanks heres for pay back (Shes kisses him)

Chris: I need to take you out for coffee more then

Lorelai: Lets get to class we have 5 minutes to get there and Mr. Thomas is soo unfair so lets start walking

Chris: Okay but First (He leans to passionate kiss and then they both smile and look at the time)

Lorelai: We only have 3 minutes left

Chris: OKay now lets go

After School In The Halls

Chris: Lore how bout we got out tonight?

Lore: Sure! Where we going?

Chris: Its a Surprise!

Lore: At least give me a hit on what i should wear! I dont want to wear the wrong thing.

(She said with those baby blue sparkling puppy dog eyes)

Chris: Not the puppy dog eyes you know i cant say now to that!

Lore: I know

Chris: Wear something thats Cute (She kisses him and says)

Lore: Im cute in all my clothes

Chris: Wear what you feel like or i can help you pick you outfit out!

Lore: Umm...My mom will get cupisous...Okay be at my house in an 1 and a half okay cuz i need to shower

Chris: OKay Ill be there in an hour

Lore: and a half dont forget that

Chris: Ill try to

Lore: Haha( after that she kisses him and leaves but when she passes one of the lockerswith a guy on it he hits her butt and the says dont but he wont stop and then he wont let go of her and then Lorelai screaming for Chris while hes walking don the other end of the hall and he turns about to see his girlfriend being pulled in aroom so he runs ans say)

Chris: Hey Leav my girlfriend alone

The Guy: No shes mine and im never letting go

Lore: Stop your hurting me

Chris: Let go of her

The Guy: Ands if i dont wha'cha gonna do?

Chris: Fine i worrone you (then he hits him and the facve and he lets go of Lore aand syas)

Chris: Lore run (then the guy hits Chris and Chris hits him in the stomach and is lying on the floor and Chris starts to run for Lore)

Chris: Lore are you okay?

Lore: Yeah but that was scaring he was saying stuff like i want you back and i loved what we had in the beginningand aall these weird stuff well now im ssafe with you so everythings okay

Chris: Lets get oout of here!

Lore: Yeah and lets do it now (then they kissed passionatly and she let him have an evtrance and that deepend the kiss but it was stoped but her friends )

Lore: Hey girls whats up ?

Girls: Nothing you?

Lore: Well just a minute ago a guy wouldnt let go of me untill Chris hit him

Girls: Are you okay

Lore: Yeah im okay

Chris: We better go know

Lore: Okay see you girls later

Girls: Bye

**_Hey well did you like tell me in the reviews and please be nice!_**

_** Jamie **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey im sorrys its been along time ive been working on my other 2 storys!Please R&R_**

(Lore and Chris have been dating for a while and Francine and Straub like lorelai and Emily

and Richard like Christoper all four of them think Lore and Chris are perfect for each other

because Lorelai has perfect A grades and same with Christper and that Lorelai will be like her mother and Christoper with take over the family business but then on their 3 mouth aniversairy something happened read to find out)

Chilton/Hallways

Chris: Hey stranger

Lore: Hey babe

Chris: Ill pick you up at 7:00

Lore: Why?

Chris: 3 month anniversairy

Lore: Thats 2morrow

Chris: Well 2morrow i have plans to go to a game with the guys

Lore: Okay fine...Sorry im a little cranky i was in a hurriy cuz i took a longer shower and i didnt get my coffee this mornring

Chris: Thank good i bought 2 large cups of coffee at the coffee cart

Lore: Your a god..I think thye should give you a lighing stick thing and you could become the god of greece

Chris: Thanks

Lore: No problem(Then he planted a kiss on her when she turned around and then she kissed him back when one of Lorelai ememys (Ever since she went out on a date with Chris) came up and said)

Lisnasy: Oh get aroom

Chris: We should

Lore: Christoper

Chris: What! I was joking

Lore: Sure..What do you want Lisaney?

Lisnasey: Well how about go to class because i dont feel like throing up while getting my books

Lore: Yeah we were on our way to class

Linsaey: Well i never knew people walk while sticking their tonouges down each others throughts

Lore: Haha..Chris come on

Chris: What was that about

Lore: Oh you never knew she totally like you ever since i started ddating you shes become my enemy

Chris: Then why is she nice to the other girls i went out with

Lore: Because im your first girlfriend duh..Geez what rock have you been under?

Chris: You

Lore: Haha ill see you after first period

Chris: Were in the same classes

Lore: Oh yeah come on i cant be late

Chris: Fine but first

Lore: What..(Then he kisses her and they deepen the kiss when she open her mouth then when they parted they both smiled)

Chris: Now we can go to class

Lore: Finally

Chris: Hey

Lore: Dont worrie it was nice

Chris: Just nice

Lore: Calm down were late for class(Then bthey entered the room and all eyes on them)

Mr.Theory: Late what excuse do you have for me

Lore: I needed to get my books but my locker was stuck

Mr.Theory: Mr.Hayden

Chris: I was helping Lorelai open her locker

Mr.Theory: Very well take you seats

(They took their seats and thye sat beside eacher in the back and pulled their note books out and their english book and started takiing notes...But finally english was over...Then they walked out of class and walked to the cafiteria)

Chris: There they are

(They took a sit with their friends Kyla,Kyle,Britt,Jerry,Rachel,Laura,Jake,Robert,Michel ect...)

Jake: hey guys

Laura: Hey Lore 2morrow were out dancing check out some guys ect..

Lore: Sounds awesome

Chris: Why

Lore: Because when you go dancing guys start to flirt

Chris: Why would you girls talk about this in front of your guys boyfriends

Britt: Umm..to see you guys get jealous

Jake: We are not jealous are we boys

All guys: No

Kyla: You guys could be jealous if we wanted to make you

Chris: No you couldnt

Kyla: Oh yeah come on Lore

Lore: What and learn

Chris: Were watching

(Lore and Kyla went up to 2 single guys and started to flirt and Kyle and Chris couldnt take it...So Kyle and Chris walked up to them and Kyle put his hand around Kyla and CHirs put his hand around Lore)

Kyle: Hey Kyla

Chris: Lore

Kyla: Hey guys i think you should go before our boyfriends beat you up

(When the the guys left Kyla and Lore went back to the table and started talking)

Kyla: Told ya

Lore: Us girls can make you guys jealous

Kyle: Oh yea watch us in action

(Kyle and Chris walked up to to 2 hot single girls and started to flirt and the girls just sat and watch but the girl Kyle was flirting with thought he was single and she kissed him)

Kyla: OH MY GOD

Lore: Come on Kyle (When they were starting to leave Chris saw Kyle making out with the girl and Lore and Kyla leaving then when he got Kyle he said)

Chris: Kyle what the hell are you doing

Kyle: What

Chris: Your making out with another girl infront of your girlfriend

Kyle: OH SHIT

(When Chris and Kyle cought up to them Kyla was crying and she slaped Kyle and Ran off when Lore said something to Chris)

Lore: Chris DOnt drop by our date is canceled i have to wallow with Kyla

Chris: What cant one of the other girls do that

Lore: Well cuz im gonna invite all the girls over my house so we can have a wallowing night and forget about you guys

Chris: Fine(Then they kissed and she ran for Kyla..While back in thr cafiteria)

Chris: Oh man you arre in trouble you betta fix it soon

Kyle: I know

(Well Walling night it over and were skipping 2 nights and starting over at school)

Chilton/Halls

Kyle: Hey Kyla can we talk i want to explaine

Kyla: Fine explain

Kyle: Well we were talking and she started laughing and she kissed me and i tried to pull away i swear

Kyla: Really it was that girls fault

Kyle: I swear she kissed me first

Kyla: Do you know what every girl kissed ytou first except for me

Kyle: Because i love you

Kyla: Aww i love you too baby(They kissed passionatly when Lore and Chris walked by)

Chris: There finally together

Lore: Yeah how about i give you my present for letting me wallow with the girls

Chris: Thats a good idea

(Lore giggled and she kissed passionatly..But it was ruined by the lst bell to let students out)

Lore: How about we go out but not to fancy and not to cool like some burgers and fries

Chris: Okay

Lore: Yeah and then we can go back to my house my parents arent home..Or we can fgo to my parents house now and the get a bit to get

Chris: Fine by me anything you say

Lore: Come then

(They arrived at the gilmore mansion)

Gilmore Household

(They went straight to Lorelais room and locked the door)

Lore: Wait i need to lock the door

Chris: Good idea

Lore: So if they want me i have time to open our school books so it will look like were studing

Chris: Yeah(Then Chris planted a passionate kiss and things were moving slow she move his jacket and they started to move eachothers clothes when they knew it they slept together)

Lore: Christoper Christoper get up now you idiot

Chris: What 5 more minutes

Lore: You need to get changed before my parents find us like this

Chris: Okay OKay

(They got dressed and went down stairs to get a bit but for lorelai that meant 3 cups of coffee)

Chris: Thats your second cup

Lore: I dont care

Chris: Okay fine but at least eat some an appple

Lore: Fine

Chris: Wow i never thought you would actually eat an apple

Lore: Ha ha(Then she kissed him)

Chris: Maybe i should leave

Lore: Fine but call me tonight

Chris: Sure

(Lore made sure Chris left before she called Kyla over)

Lore: Hey Kyla come over now emergencey

Kyla: Okay im on my way

(Lore hung up the phone and go into some sweats when the door bell rang..Lore went down to answer it)

Lore: OCme in and up to my room now

Kyla: Okay okay

(They were upstairs when Kyla started talking)

Kyla: Whats the big emergencey?

Lore: Chris just left and we just had sex

Kyla: WHAT

Lore: I know and it was soo special

Kyla: But please tell me you used protection

Lore: OH MY GOD I MIGHT BE PREGNANT

Kyla: Yu didnt use protection

Lore: It just happened

Kyla: Okay in a couple of days we will go get a pregnancy test

Lore: Im scared

Kyla: Dont be scared

Lore: I might be pregnant how can i not be scared

Kyla: Dont worrie if you need anything telll me and ill help

Lore: Thanks i need coffee

Kyla: I think you shouldnt have coffee when your preganant

Lore: I might be pregnant thats the thing

Kyla: It doesnt matter you have have 1 cupp per day

Lore: Fine...What do you think will happen when the bump starts to show

Kyla: Then you have to tell your parents so they can pull me out of school

Lore: Yeah i guess

(3 days pass and Kyla and Lore go to get a preganancy test and go to Lore house)

Lore: Man i love that Club(She meant the country club)

Kyla: Go and and take it

Lore: Fine fine(Lore took the test and waited 5 minutes like it said)

Lore: Can you see if its possitivfe or false

Kyla: Sure...Lore

Lore: Yeah

Kyla: What does it mean if its a + sign

Lore: OH MY GOD im preganat

Kyla: Your preganat..I guess congradulations are in order

Lore: Why are you congradulatiing me im pregnant and my parents Christopers parents and Christoper are gonna be mad

Kyla: I think you should ask Chris to come over and when he does ill be im the next room okay

Lore: Okay..But can you call him

Kyla: Sure

Chris: Hello

Kyla: Hey Chris its Kyla can you come to Lorelais house she needs to talk

Chris: Okay i was on my way there anyways

Kyla: Good

(Chris arrived and went up stairs)

Kyla: Shes in there but what ever she tells you you better not over igsaderate cuz if you walk out im gonna hunt you down and kill you okay good luck

Lore: hey Chris we need to talk

Chris: is everything okay?

Lore: Kinda...Dont talk okay

Chris: Shoot

Lore:Well remember 3 nights ago well just a few hours ago i took the preganacy test and im pregnant

Chris: Your what ii thought you said pregnant

Lore: I am

Chris: How did it happen..I mean i knopw how it happened

Lore: Well we didnt us protection

Chris: Us stupid

Lore: Your mad

Chris: Im happy its just our parents remember

Lore: I know im gonna tell them at lunch

Chris: Im not gonna be here cuz your dad might kill me for getting his little angel pregnant

Lore: Wow i never thought about it

Chris: But what about school

Lore: Kyla said that my mom might take me out of school

Chris: What about me

Lore: I have no idea

Gilmore/Household/Dinner Table

Lore: Mom dad i have some very very very important news

Emily: Yes dear

Lore: But please dont be

Emily: What is the news

Lore: Im pregnant

Emily: WHAT!

Richard: Who is the boy

Lore: Christoper...We were studing and it just happened im soo soo sorry

Emily: Well i have a plan

Lore: What is it

Emily: You will get married a couple of mouths after the child is born get an house and goi back to school a couple weeks after the child is born

Lore: What!

Emily: Its the right thing to do a child needs boths of its parents

Lore: But...

Emily: Ill go call the Haydens

Richard: I need to go to the studie

(Emily called the Haydens and told them about the plan and the Haydens are coming to talk about it)

Emily: Francine i think that plan is perfect

Francine But what about their schools

Emily: Lorelai will be tokken out and a when the baby is born she will go back and Christoper with stay in school and take over the firm...so does everyone agree

All: Yes

**_Hey well hope you liked it and in the next chapter Lorelai will be having the baby...Please review!_**

_**Jamie**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey well this chapter has a surprise!R&R Thanks!_**

Hospital/Pirvite Waiting Room

Doctor: Theirs another baby coming

Chris&Lore: WHAT!

Doctor: Keep pushing and pushing and done...Mr Hayden and Ms Gilmore you have twins 1 son and 1 daughter

Lore: Oh my god i have twins they look so cute

Chris: Can we hold them

Nurse: Okay here Sir this is the boy and Ma'am this is the girl

Chris: Did you think of names

Lore: Well yeah if it was a boy Christoper Jr. also known as C.J and Lorelai also know as Rory...Rory and C.J are nick names

Chris: Their perfect

Lore: Yes they are can you ask them to come in

Chris: Sure

Emily: Lorelai there adorable

Francine: Can we hold them

Lore: Sure this is Lorelai A.K.A Rory and this is Christoper Jr. A.K.A C.J

Francine: There perfect..Emily can i hold Rory now

Emily: Only if i can hold C.J

(The whole room giggles...Later at Chris and Lores Home)

Chris and Lores Home

Lore: I cant wait to get my figure back

Chris: you dont look that bad

Lore: Im a size 4 by real size is 1

Chris: Oh well

Lore: Guess what were gonna get married in 1 mouth and a half

Chris: I know..You'll have your figure back then

Lore: I sont know if i should take that as a compliment or a come back

Chris: A comliment

Lore: Lets get to bed im tired and i have to go back to school in a week or soo

Chris: Fine

(The next morning Chris woke up to a emtey bed and saw Lore in Rorys room holding her)

Chris: You look so cute holding them

Lore: Good mornring sleepy head i was about to take a shower but you can go first

Chris: Okay(Chris took a shower and got out and saw Lore in C.J room this time)

Chris: The showers yours now

Lore: Give me a minute

Chris: You cant let them go for 30 minutes

Lore: Yes i can

Chris: Prove it go take a shower for 30 minutes

Lore: I will

Chris: Fine cya after school

Lore: Oh tell the girls i said hi

Chris: Will do

Chilton/Hallways

Kyla: Hey Chris

Chris: Hey

Kyla: Hows Lore

Chris: Shes good she says hi

Kyla: Do you have any pics of the babys

Chris: They were born yesturday

Kyla: Okay ookay

Kyle: Chris..Oh hey Kyla (they kiss)

Chris: Hey Kyle

Kyle: Hey i need to ask you something

Chris: Shoot

Kyle: Its about guy stuff sorry Kyla(He triyed to kiss her but she walked away)...Anyways its about the bachalor party

Chris: Okay

Kyle: Whos the best man...because the best man plans the party

Chris: I dont know

Kyle: How can you not know

Chris: Fine you can be my best man

Kyle: Oh thanks man i wont let you down

Chris: Thats what im afaird of

Kyle: Im gonna tell the guy about it

Chris: Great be a girl

Kyle: Okay never mind

Chris: Well anyways all the guys are gonna be in the wedding either way

At The Same Time/Chilton/Kylas Phone

Kyla: Im gonna call Lore

Britt: Okay tell her that us girls are coming over after school

Kyla: Kk

Chris & Lore's House

_"ring"ring"_

_Hello_

_Hey Lore its Kyla_

_Hey Kyla_

_I was woundering if us girls can come over to hang out_

_Sure i can kick Chris out so we can have a movie night or we can go out_

_We will drop by and change and go_

_Sure kk ttyl_

_Bye_

Chilton/Halls

Kyla: Okay were going to go to her house change and go out

Britt: Thats even better

Laura: Whats going on?

Britt: Were going out tonight

Rachel: Great a girls night out

**_Hey thanks reading and review of what you think about and thank you!_**

_**&Jamie&**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey** **whats up i hope you liked chapter 5 because I hope you like this one and now that the twins are born Lore will have lost 3 sizes to from size 4 to 1 and in this chapter they will be having the wedding but the hunnymoon will either be in this chapter or the next it depends...This one have some drama because of the wedding and stuff and in this one Lore and Chris kinda act like for example Lore: Chris the girls and I are going out dancing Chris: Yeah okay (Thats kinda acting like an old married couple)...anyways this one is very difficult! **_Please R&R!

Chris&Lore House

"Knock"Knock"

Lore: Hello

Rachel: Hey gurl why are you in a towel

Lore: Well i took a shower and i was about to change but when you came

Laura: Oh..well can we come in and see the twins

Lore: Of course you guys can

Kyla: Well i was talking to Kyle and he said that hes the best man so whos the maid of honor

Lore: Well how about who ever has the best speech cuz i wish all of you could be my maid of honor...how about in 2 days you guys come over and read your speech okay

All girls: Okay (After they said that Chris and his friends walked through the door)

Lore: Chris is that you?

Chris: Yup were are you

Lore: Im in the living room with the twins

Chris: Okay (After a minute or 2 Chris and his friends walked in the living room and Lore in her towel still)

All guys: Oh baby

Chris: Yeah there 2 days old you idiot

Michel: No its Lore

Chris: What about

Michel: Shes in a towel

Chris: Then dont look

Jerry: Its hard not to

Lore: Oh my god stop looking at me you purve

Jerry: Well then get dressed

Lore: CHRISTOPER

Chris: What

Lore: Get your discusting friends to stop looking at me

Chris: Guys stop looking at Lore

Lore: Well now ill go get changed and Chris can i see you in our room

Chris: Yeah ill be there in a sec

Chris and Lore's Room

Chris: whta do you need

Lore: Well first you to come here and kiss me because me and the girls are going clubbing and i want you to remember that i love you okay

Chris: Okay but please dont come drunk

Lore: Deal ill only have 4 drinks and the rest is flirting and dancing

Chris: How about 4 drinks and just dancing

Lore: Is someone scared they'll lose me

Chris: No yes no

Lore: Well what does this mean (She kissed them passionatly untill some knocked on their door)

Chris: GO AWAY

Kyla: Chris to bad..Lore come on the dance floor is calling our name

Lore: Okay ill be right out there

Kyla: Well hurry up everyone else is ready

Kyle: When did you say you girls were going ddancing

Kyla: I dont have to say anything to you

Lore: Kyla, Kyle if your gonna fight go fight in one of your rooms not in front of the twins Lore yelled outside her room

Kyla: Okay..Come on but dont get idea

Chris: Dont think there perfect for eachother

Lore: Me to like me and you

Chris: Aww...me too i cant wait to be married

Lore: Meto...

Chris: What time will you get back?

Lore: 10:30

Chris: Okay well me and the guys will be here planing my bachor party..Kyle want to go strip club and Jerry want to invite a striper here

Lore: Fine if you go to a strip club or hire striper ill do same except male striper

Chris: Ill go tell the guys no striper

Lore: Good and ill make sure theres no male striper

Chris: Ill tell talk about party

Lore: You do that...Anyways i need to change

Chris: Ill help you (he ssaid hung smirk)

Lore: Yeah you wish

Chris: I dont have to to..(Then he pulled her passionate kiss)

Lore: Not now maybe later if you up

Chris: Oh ill be up

(With that she walked of to her dresser go her get her clothes and got dressed behide the mirrer)

Lore: What do you think

Chris: Hot!

Lore: Well i have phone if anything happens call ill only drink like 2 martinis and dance ill back at 10:30 11:00 tops(She said that with a kissed and a walk away)

10:45 Chris and Lore's House

Lore: Chris im home (she said over wisper and and under shout...No answered so walked in her bedroom...and planted a kiss on her prince charming)

Lore: Good night baby

Chris: Sweet dreams

(Lore giggled and changed and sliped into bed and snuggled into her prince and kissed him and went to sleep...The next thing it was it was morning...Lore woke up early and Chris still sleeping it wasnt a problem because it was saturday...When Lore kissed and tryed to go to get some coffee when Chris didnt feel her next to him and he said)

Chris: Dont go

Lore: Im gonna get some coffee

Chris: Please get in bed for a few minutes

(Lore thought that it was cute because he didnt want her to move when she was only gonna go get some coffee)

Lore: Fine but only a few minutes you know how i am when i dont have my coffee

Chris: Thanks babe (she kissed him and went and sliped into bed and they snuggled(Or is it nuzzled?)(Then a hour a 2 and they both woke up from the water running)

Lore: Whos that

Chris: Ill go check

Lore: Be safe

(Chris walked into the kitchen and the living room and saw his friends)

Chris: Its only you guys

Rachel: Yeah we saw you 2 sleeping and took a pic on each of our cells

Chris: Haha...Hold 1 sec

Lore: Chris whos that

Chris: Our friends

Lore: Oh my god you guys better have coffee or you all are dead

Laura: Dont worrie you big cup of coffee is on the counter with a poptart

Lore: Thank god some one has sense

(They all gigglen when she said that)

Lore: Chris dont you think you should put you robe on or change

Chris: No why(They looked and laugh and he looked down and saw his boxers and he was about to run to his room when his beautiful princess had his robe and she handed it to him)

Lore: Well all you guys get out we have some stuff do talk about

Chris: Im not even dressed

Lore: Fine we'll get dressed and you guys will get out

Chris: Yeah but this is also my house too

Lore: Yeah but i know what your weakness is(Then she whispered something in his ear and aid)

Chris: Come on we need to get dressed and then we gotta go(Then they all giggled asecially lorelai and then Kyle started talking)

Kyle: I wounder what his weakness is...Hey Kyla want to make my weakness

Kyla: Kyle you wount get a weakness for at least 3 more years so just hold it in okay hunny

(They laughed..then Lore and Chris came and Chris came out with huge grin on his face and Lore came out with a smile and then Lore said)

Lore: Now all guys out now

Jerry: Fine but i thought we could talk about the rules for bachlor and bachlorette partys

Kyla: Yeah okay no strippers and those sick clubs because were under age and us girls wont get male strippers okay

Kyle: I get male strippers what about us

Lore: How can someone be that stupid

Kyle: Well...he interupped

Chris: Dont answer

Lore: Anyways you guys know the rules if you want to know anything else call okay but call our cells because we might go out

Chris: Ok bye

Lore: Bye

(Once the guys left they girls started to laugh and start talking)

Lore: So anyways everyone i want to know everything at school

Britt: Not alot only about you and Chris getting and married and stuff

Lore: Stuff!What stuff

Rachel: Well that your too young to get married and Lisney is even making it all worse

Laura: But once you come to school with that cute figure of yours

Rachel: Really its true

Kyla: The only reason shes so mean is because your gonna marry Chris

Laura: Yeah

Lore: Oh god now im even more nervous to go back to school

Kyla: Dont feel bad..Well you should go back to scchool because all the girls are over Chris

Lore: Really..What should i do

Kyla: Nothing you'll always be with us remember you have classes with all of us

Lore: Yeah but please nno one can leave my side

Kyla&Britt&Laura&Rachel: We promise

Lore: Thank god i have such great friends

Britt: Aww thanks

Lore: Well lets get the bridesmaids stuff out of the way

(After 2 hours of speeches Lorelai choose Kyla because Kyla helped Lore when she found out she was pregnant and also because she was her olderest friend and in her speech it had alot about when she was a kid and would hang out with Chris and stuff about her and Chris)

Lore: You 3 hate me(She said in a sad voice)

Laura: We would never hate you

Rachel&Britt: Right dont worrie about it

Lore: Thanks you guys rock...2morrow we have to go dress shopping for our wedding rehearsal

Rachel: Yes i love to shop

Britt: We have to pick something that shows your figure

Lore: What i look the same

Rachel: No you dont you were a 11/2 then a size 4 now a size 1

Lore: Fine

Kyla: Great..Ill be here to pick you up then Britt then Rachel and then Laura

Laura: Why do i have to be last

Kyla: Fine it will go me then Britt then Rachel then Laura and then Lorelai like the way it will be when we go down the aisle

Lore: Great aslong as we go shopping..Ill get a baby sitter because the baby is giving me a headache but its great there so cute so helpless

Britt: Can we see them

Lore: Of course

(They entered the room went AWWWWWW! and then the guys went to the twins room becaause they heard the girls go awwwwww)

Chris: Lore

Lore: Yeah sure he guys you can go see the twins

(Then they walked into their room)

Lore: What would you liike

Chris: Well i heard someone say godparents and for a baptizem

Lore: Okay

Chris: Well will our twins be getting baptized and if so who will be our godparents?

Lore: This will be tricky it bwas very to pick someone for maid of honor so it will be difficult to choose who will be the godparents

Chris: Maybe it should be a relative one from my side and one from your side

Lore: Your brillant i think thats why im gonna marry you(Then she smiled and kissed him but they pulled away)

Chris: I thought you were gonna marry me because im hot my charm and im hot

Lore: Dont worrie thats part of it (Then they both smirked and kissed but got interupped when it was beginning to be deepen when he was looking for an entrance to her mouth)

Kyle: Whoa sorry just wanna to know if were aloud to feed it

Lore: Well then feed milk...there 2 baby bottles for them take them and put both in microwave at same time and put the timer at 20 second and take it out and give it to them but make sure either britt,kyla,Rachel or Laurs gives them it i dont want the babys to choke(and with that said Chris chuckled while Kyle gave a dirty look...then when Kyle closed the door)

Chris: Where were we

Lore: I think right here (And then she kissed him and she deepened the kiss by opening her mouth..But then Lorelai pulled away)

Chris: What

Lore: Whats today

Chris: Saturday Why?

Lore: Me and the girls are supposed to go shopping for the wedding rehearsal 2morrow

Chris: So

Lore: 2morrow the mall is closed

Chris: Oh

Lore: Yeah now if i dont get a new dress my mom will be like Oh Lorelai its your wedding rehearsal and you cant even get a new dress

Chris: Well what do we do

Lore: I have to ask one of the girls for a dress that my mom never saw them in

Chris: Okay but come back down

Lore: I promise

(Lorelai went running upstairs to the twins room)

Kyla: Whoa Lore whats the problem

Lore: We cant go shopping 2morrow

Britt: Why

Lore: Because 2morrow is sunday and sunday malls arent open thats why i was woundering if i could bowwer something my mother never saw you in

Britt: Well how about we bring our dresses here and pick our own dresses for 2morrow out of all four of our dresses

Lore: Perfect! You a brillant now im calm i have to go back downstairs k

Laura: We know dont remind us

(Lore went back walking down the stairs and went back to their room and locked it)

Chris: Finally is everythink okay

Lore: Now the girls are gonna bring some of their own dresses and each of us will pick a dress out of anyones elses dresses

Chris: Great...Come calm down and sit

Lore: Okay (She sliped in with her undergarments on and him only in his boxers..And they kiss)

Chris: Now what is it

Lore: I have a bad feeling something bad is gonna happen

Chris: Babe nothing bad is gonna happen

Lore: Are you sure

Chris: Im possitive

Lore: Okay lets get back to what we were doing

Chris: Lets (Then he smirked and kissed her neck and said your the most beautiful girl ive ever meet

Lore: Well i would say it back but Brad Pitt is my lover

Chris: Haha

Lore: I have a sense of humor..Kill me

Chris: How about i just tickle you..(Then he started to tickle her and kiss her at the same time the next thing they new it they were sleeping and snuggling at the sametime and Lorelai head on his chest and Chris's hand around her waist and the other lying down beside him...But it was ruined by some girls knocking on their room door when Chris yelled)

Chris: WHAT

Kyla: Where Lore

Lore: I NEED COFFEE

Rachel: I got a big large cup of coffee so we can start picking dresses

Lore: Oh god todays our rehearsal get up Christoper

Chris: Not go back to bed

Lore: Ill make it up to you when the girls leave because i need a shower(After that said Chris woke up straight and said)

Chris: Cant i get up when they leave

Lore: No

Chris: They better leave soon

Lore: Yeah yeah

(Then Lore and Chris got up in their robes)

Lore: Where is my coffee

Rachel: Right here

Lore: Love the lord

Chris: What time is the rehearsal

Lore: Its 2:00

Chris: You better hurry up its 10:30

Laura: Yeah we have to pick try on and then us girls have to drive home take a shower then get dress on do hair and make up

Lore: Your right lets start

(They spent 1 1/2 hours trying and looking when each found the perfect dress)

Lore: I dont want to be rude but now that we each found our dress can you leave because its 12:00 we have 2 hours to get ready

**_Hey i hope you liked it sorry that i only put the wedding rehearsal anyways well do the wedding rehearsal next chapter and maybe the wedding because i dont know whats gonna happen next chapter...Anyways thanks for reading and now can you please Review thanks!_**

_**Jamie**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Im sooo sooo sorry that it took such a long time I was really packed with homework or I had to go out with my family (sound like fun huh? Its not) Well I hope you like and im gonna update very very soon okay!!!**

(Lore and Chris were just getting out of the shower and there in the room getting ready)

Lore: Christoper!!! Can you help me with the zipper

Chris: Of course (Then smirked)

Lore: Thank you baby!! (she then kissed him)

Chris: I should help you a lot

Lore: Hahaha

Chris: Ill go get the twins and you go get there coats

Lore: Okay

(She went to the coat closet and turned around to find the twins in Christopers arms)

Lore: Aww there soo cute

Chris: What do you except their our kids

Lore: Chris do you think were young to get married and have kids

Chris: No….Listen this woundnt have happen if god didn't want it to happen okay

Lore: Okay (She kissed him on the lips lightly)

Lore: Lets go

Chris: Lets

(They put the twins in the babys sits and drove off)

Chapel Garden

Francine: You're here can I hold one of the twins up

Lore: Well you are their grandmother

Emily: Lorelai your finally here (One look at the twins) awwww can I hold Jr. up

Lore: Mom you don't have to ask

Chris: Yes Emily you their other grandmother

Emily: We should get them in there cribs and get inside……The girls are looking for you Lorelai

Lore: Thanks mom

Hey I hope you like it and stay wit me to find out what the girls want to tell Lore………

.:Jamine:.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey!!!!! I am so sorry for not updating in a long, long time its just school is getting hard and the teachers are giving so much work and I keep saying weekend gonna update fanfiction and I didn't because then my friends begged me to go out with them and I'm so sorry and I hope I didn't loss any of you_

Inside (With the girls) 

Lore: Hey girl my mom told me you were looking for me 

Kyla: Yeah im freaking out here

Lore: Why? What happened?

Britt: Well let's just say her and Kyle are having a fight because she caught someone making out with Melissa 

Lore: OMG Kyle made out with Melissa

Kyla: Yeah I didn't say anything and I just an of crying and he doesn't know I know and then in class 2 hours later he comes up to me like he didn't do anything.

Lore: Awww baby im gonna beat him up for you okay

Kyla: NO!! Im gonna do something a little more better 

Laura: Like??

Kyla: Well im gonna………

Hey guys stay here to see what what happens please and click that button and tell me what you want to happen kk……PC OUT YALL

-Jamie'-


End file.
